


What We Leave Behind

by Hanna_Tucker



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: Biting his lip, Ducard closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, waiting for the inevitable. He tried to push down those emotions he had repressed for so long, but this time, they refused to stay down in the dark corner of his mind were theybelonged.





	What We Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Batman fic. :) Takes place during "Batman Begins."

"I won't kill you... but l don't have to save you."

And with that, he was gone. Ducard stared at the place Bruce had been a few seconds before, then got up onto his knees and turned around, his gaze trailing up to look towards the gap in the railing that the train was heading straight for. Biting his lip, Ducard closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, waiting for the inevitable. He tried to push down those emotions he had repressed for so long, but this time, they refused to stay down in the dark corner of his mind were they _belonged_.

Those pesky emotions he had felt since he met Bruce in that prison. Those emotions that remained perfectly undetected and only surfaced after Bruce decided to turn his back on the League of Shadows and then left Ducard in the care of some village woman. Those same emotions that made Ducard hesitate at every turn, those same pesky emotions that left him feeling alone and- God forbid!- _helpless_ many a late night.

Bruce killed most of his family- they weren't family by blood, but they were family all the same. If that wasn't enough, Bruce even murdered the previous Ra's al Ghul and then burnt the whole damn temple down! And to top it all off, this time Bruce left him for dead on this soon-to-crash speeding train to hell. Ducard knew shouldn't feel this way about the man that had done these things. Unfortunately his heart didn't exactly agree with him.

Ducard always told Bruce not to be afraid. Maybe it was time Ducard stopped being afraid of what he felt. He _was_ about to die anyway. No one else would know. That cursed feeling rose up from the depths and warmed the long cold chest of Ducard. And it was then that Ducard hoped that superstitious belief in reincarnation was true to some degree.

Perhaps, in another life, one without Gotham or the League of Shadows... perhaps... perhaps Bruce would feel the same way. And perhaps, they could have another shot. A small smile flickered across Ducard's face. "If there is another life out there for us, Bruce," he murmured softly, "then I hope things will be different for you and I."

And just as he finished those words, the train plunged over the gap and rocketed towards the ground with breakneck speed. Ducard grasped the nearest seat with his hand, holding on desperately as he waited for the end, his inevitable death waving it's black flag in his face mockingly. And as the train crashed into the building below, crumpling in on itself, Ducard's hand was torn from the seat was gripping tightly.

All went black.

~Fin~


End file.
